Dreams Come True
by Mitsune S. Black Higurashi
Summary: “The golden eyes hypnotized me, his smell got me drunk... The feeling of his teeth brushing against my neck were making me shiver. His tongue slid by fillet of blood, clearing it. And he had no idea of how I dreamed with it.” the GazettE - AxU


**Dreams come true**

**Title: Dreams come true**

**Author:**** Hachiko Mitsune (or Mitsune S. Black Higurashi)**

**Beta: ****Bella Potter Malfoy (or Uy-chan)**

**Category**: the GazettE

**Shipper**: Uruha x Aoi.

**Rated**: + 18.

**Genre**: Slash/ Romance/ Lemon

**Status:** One-shot.

**Disclaimer**: Uruha and Aoi donate themselves to me in a rainy day, in which I was muttering about my loneliness. After I did this fanfiction, they fled...

But I'll recover them! xDDD

**Sorry about any English errors. Is not our first language. **

**Synopsis**: "The golden eyes hypnotized me, his smell got me drunk... The feeling of his teeth brushing against my neck were making me shiver. His tongue slid by fillet of blood, clearing it. And he had no idea of how I dreamed with it."

**UxA**

**Dreams come true**

_Aoi's POV_

Another bad-slept night.

Day after day, full of job and practices, I was more and more tired, but unable to sleep.

Insomnia.

The few hours that my body was yielded by tiredness, I wanted to have a night without dreams. Without dreams with _him._

There was some time that Uruha disturbed my sleep. My own mind played me tricks. I was prisoner of my own thoughts – many time they were impure.

Observing the habits and manias of the blond and decorating all his features already had became something common for me. In the practices, I was looking at him, admiring him.

I wanted him.

I wanted to touch him. I wanted to have him for me. As I never wanted someone before.

And the desire of touch him was as big as the desire of being touched.

In my dreams, Uruha threw me on a flat surface and provoked me in every possible way, he had me. Oh, how I liked it.

How many times didn't I wake up too excited, on the point of don't be able to sleep again?

Countless.

And he didn't know that.

"_Yuu..." – He said, in a malicious tone, coming toward me, his tongue passing by his own lips, wetting them in a sensual way._

_The golden eyes due to the contact lenses, the light hair shining with the little light of the local._

_An alley._

"_Let me try your taste?" – He asked, in a hoarse, softly and deep tone of voice. Sexy._

_When I noticed, he already was so close, his hands holding tight my waist, his body fastening me against the wall, his lips brushing against my neck, splashing some wet kisses._

_My skin shivered and I shook, panting softly, unable to answer._

"_Your smell is delicious..." – And he brushed his nose against my neck, breathing in the perfume._

"_U-Uruha..." – I called his name, almost in a whisper. My voice revealed the pleasure I was feeling in being there._

"_I want you. Let me try your taste, Yuu? Let me?" – __He asked__, in a extremely malicious tone._

_I nodded, completely gave up._

_The golden eyes hypnotized me, his smell got me drunk... The feeling of his teeth brushing against my neck were making me shiver. _

_To fast, he bit me, making a fillet of blood spurt out of my neck. I felt it sting... A soft pain. _

_His eyes shone__in the dark and so I could feel his hot breath brushing in my skin. His tongue __ slid by fillet of blood, clearing it._

"_Delicious. But I want more..." – And he kissed me in a nasty way, holding me tight against the wall, pulling me by hip, moving suggestively against me._

I woke up, sweating, an volume visible in my pants. I didn't stand anymore.

I took a cold shower, still thinking in that dream, where Uruha wore the same ghoulish clothes which once he had used and, exactly like a thirsty animal, he fastened me in a dark alley and seized me.

He didn't know the great pleasure I had in admire him and daydreaming with the magazines that had his photos.

What did it lead to? I needed to sleep. And if it meant that I'd have to hold Uruha and throw him on a flat surface – exactly like he did with me in my dreams -, I'd do it.

Or no.

**UxA**

"You're late." – Reita muttered behind me when I arrived at the studio.

I only permit myself to offer him a rough "Good morning", seeing him to mutter more.

"And you have enormous dark rings under your eyes. Did you not sleep well, Aoi?"

"You're too observer, Ruki. But it doesn't help me a lot." – I answered in a rude way.

The smile of Kai, followed by an animated "Good morning", didn't allowed that my bad mood went forward, when I was ready to show the middle finger to the vocalist.

"Good morning." – The deep voice sounded behind me and, when I was frightened, a good laughter invaded my ears.

I turned round to look at Uruha, who had just arrived with that smile that I loved so.

If the smiles and the good mood of Kai weren't enough, seeing Uruha completely destroyed my bad mood.

"You're late." – I whispered, smiling.

The blond gave me a blink which made me blush, going to apologize to other members for the delay.

The practice occurred normally. During the break, I limited to look at him from far away.

And when he smiled to me exactly like he did in my dream, I trembled. The images prowled around my mind again, reconstructing the scene in the alley, which never really happened.

Blushed and without courage for staring him again, I ran out of the room, going fast to one of the bathrooms.

I delayed a few seconds to enter in the empty bathroom and open the tap, washing my face, staring my reflection in the mirror, feeling embarrassed when I noticed the visible volume in my pants.

"So was it?" – His voice echoed for the bathroom, but I didn't turn round. I limited to look at him by the mirror's reflection.

He was leaned against the wall, his arms was crossed, smiling, in a relax pose.

I blushed more.

"I-It isn't what you are thinking." – I tried to keep the voice firm, but he laughed when I stammered.

"No? So what is it, Yuu-chan?" – His voice sounded in my ear, so close, making me tremble. He already was behind me, our body was sticked, his lips was next to my ear, making me shiver.

"You." – I confessed, hoping that he doesn't understand what I meant.

He laughed maliciously, seeming to have fun with the situation.

"Really? And what do you mean, Yuu?" – He asked in that same hoarse tone that I loved so much to hear in my dreams, a tip of malice in the voice.

One of his hands was rested on the marble sink, and the other hand went down from my chest to my abdomen, playing with the limit of my pants.

I panted.

I hoped I was dreaming again, defeated by my tiredness, by the bad-slept nights.

But when he touched me over the pants, there wasn't how to deny. That wasn't a dream. That was so much better.

"You are disturbing my sleep for days, idiot." – I confessed and he laughed maliciously, pressing my erection over the jeans.

I moaned quietly, the sound echoing for the bathroom.

"Am I upsetting your sleep?" – He wasn't asking. That was, definitively, a affirmation. – "Lately, what have you _dreamed_ with, Yuu?" – He brushed his lips against my ear, nibbling.

I felt the hair of my body bristle with the simple touch. I breathed deeply, unable to answer before enjoying how nice that physical contact was, so close.

"Huh, Yuu? Tell me." – He whispered in my ear and, impatient, he began to open my pants, pressing my erection over the boxer.

Through the mirror, his eyes found mine. I closed my eyes, unable to see him at that time.

"Your photoshoots are unbearably exciting." – I confessed.

His teeth scratched the skin of my neck and his hand entered in my boxer, massaging my member.

And I don't know if I moaned too high, or if it was the bathroom's acoustics, but in fact it was embarrassing.

"Why are you daydreaming with me in magazines, if you can have the original one, huh?" – His lips were sticked in my ear again, and his free hand held my chin, making me turn around to face him.

I opened the eyes, facing him, surprised. He smiled, probably taking delight in the expression on my face.

"Uru..." – I muttered his name, blushing to see him get closer, our lips brushing against each other.

"Don't say anything." – He whispered against my lips. That was making me pant.

I could feel our breaths colliding, his hot hand touching my skin, pulling me for a calm kiss, delicate.

Everything I could do was moan in approval, close the eyes and half open the lips, giving passage to his avid tongue.

His hand went to my nape, deepening the kiss gradually, turning it demanding, extracting of me more moans, obligating me to hold him by his neck and pulling him by his waist against my body.

Ah... The feeling of having his lips in mine was more surreal than the dreams.

But soon I was pulled back to reality, when we separated in search of air.

"Yuu... Do you let me touch you?" – He asked me, while he was nibbling and licking my neck.

Without hesitation, I nodded. He was looking at me through the reflection of the mirror again.

I blushed to see him throw out my pants, stooping, nibbling every part of exposed skin, pulling out my boxer and exposing my member, surrounding it with one of the hands, while he was going up along my body again, the other hand going up along my abdomen, raising my blouse without pulling it out.

I moaned to feel him begin to move the hand against my member in slow motion.

My skin shivered and I moaned more high when he began to suck my nape shamelessly, scratching with the teeth, licking, blowing once in a while.

His body was stuck to me, his nails was brushing against my nipples. Accompanying the movements of his hands, he was moving against me suggestively, moaning quietly in my ear, extracting of me shivers, moans and puffs.

And when the movements ceased, I panted in frustration, looking at him through the mirror, and then I saw him smile maliciously to me, his tongue passing along of his lips slowly.

I moistened my lips in reflexion, moaning quietly. If I was still allowed to think by my brain, I knew perfectly well what that meant.

In a fast and sudden movement, he turned me back to the mirror, pressing me against the sink, and he kissed me in an almost violent way, separating himself breathless, squating in front of me and holding my member, his lips brushing against the glans.

When I felt his lips sliding along my erection, massaging it with the tongue shamelessly in a continuous toing and froing movement, I screamed.

He moaned quietly, without care if somebody was listening. I tried restrain my moans, unsuccessful.

"U-Uru...!" – I moaned his name, holding on his hair, pulling.

I felt my member pulsate. I was close.

"U-URU!" – I screamed, pulling his hair with more strength.

I felt his lips leave my erection, and he followed up with wet kisses until reach my lips, nibble them.

-It's your turn. – He whispered, smiling maliciously, pointing to the notable volume in his pants.

In an almost desperate movement, I opened his pants and exposed his member. I threw him against one of the bathroom's walls, listening to him moaning slowly.

But that wasn't enough. I wanted more.

I put his erection in the mouth, sucking it shamelessly, pressing his thighs, scratching, marking.

Kami... Uruha had no idea of how exciting his moan could be. And high.

And I confess I was adoring, until the moment when I was pulled away from his member, seeing him breathless in front of me.

"Y-Yuu..." – He moaned my name, pulled me up and pressed me against the sink again, behind me, his hip stuck to mine, his hands firmly stuck to my waist. – "Can I?"

I bit the lower lip, hesitant.

That was exactly the part in which my dreams stopped. I didn't know what came after that. But I could imagine.

And when I nodded silently, what I thought actually happened.

The pain. And the pleasure.

Uruha stocked me with delicacy, taking care to avoid hurt me. The mirror reflected our faces writhing with pleasure. The bathroom making our moans echo.

At the same time, his hand slided along my member in movements faster than his, extracting of me high moans.

The speed was increasing gradually, the moans was turning into hoarse screams. And lost amid so much pleasure, I felt the blond coming inside me at the same time I came in his fingers, dirtying his hand.

Delicately, he came out of my interior and hugged me, completely breathless.

We fell to the ground, hugged, trying to settle our breaths.

My heart beat out of rhythm. I couldn't stop smiling to feel his lips slide on my cheek and then steal a fast kiss.

"I love you." – I whispered almost inaudibly, blushed.

I didn't expect an answer. I was happy in this way, even if I found out I was only a single affair in the bathroom of the studio.

A non-matched love.

"I love you too." – He whispered in my ear. That surprised me.

OK, maybe it wasn't a non-matched love.

**UxA**

_Uruha's POV_

There were months that Aoi and I were together. Comfortable in my arms, he held a magazine in his hands carefully.

"Hey, what are you doing?" – I asked, trying to see the content of the magazine, which he quickly hid, blushed.

"Nothing important!" – He replied, hastily, moving away from me.

I pulled him back to my arms, stealing a kiss from him, taking advantage of the brunette distraction to throw out the magazine of his hands.

"Takashima! Give it back to me!" – He ordered, with a extremely childlike expression and the arms folded.

I laughed.

He didn't know how cut he was in that sulked pose.

"No." – I replied, opening the magazine and seeing that it was one of my photoshoots.

More specifically the one in which I was with black hair.

To see him blush, I smiled maliciously.

"So... Lately, what have you _dreamed_ with, Yuu-chan?"

He looked away, still blushed.

"With you. Your photoshoots are..."

"Unbearably exciting".

It would be what he would have said, if I hadn't kissed him before.

**The end.**

**UxA**

**N/A:**

Yo, minna!

That's my first yaoi fanfic and I really hope to have achieved good results.

I go on thinking I am awful with ends, but you are those who should judge that. xDDD~~

Thanks to Bella Potter Malfoy (Or Uy-chan) for accepting to correct the fic for me. What would I do without you, koi? x333

Now, make a child happy and leave a REVIEW. 8DDD

**Hachiko Mitsune.**

**N/B:**

That's your first yaoi fanfic, and I just wanna know who are perverting you in this way. +.+

Well, I particularly loved the fic, from beginning to the end, and I don't think you're bad with ends, baka.

O-Oh! +.+

Thanks to me? +.+

x3333~~

You're welcome, koi-chan-chan-chan!!! *O*''

I would like to explain something. +.+

Where you say "for accepting to correct the fic", it should be read as "for being forced to correct the fic", or "for accepting to adopted as beta". +.+ *flees* xDDD

I'm only kidding. +.+

*thinking*

What would you do without me...? [hmm]

Would you be a poor soul without joy? +.+

xDDD

I'm not get a bit about myself... +.+

xDDD

OK, I stopped. xD

And don't publish this note with the fic, beesha! Or I caught you. +.+

x333~~

N/A: Believe in me. I'll publish this note with the fic. Incidentally, I'm publishing. MUHAUAHAUHAUAHU! +.+ *flees*

Translation Portuguese- English : Bella Potter Malfoy (or Uy-chan)

Thank you a lot, koi-chan! X333~~


End file.
